Un ratito: Amor a primera vista
by Sheika 360
Summary: Siempre es difícil vivir en un lugar lleno de caras falsas y sonrisas descaradas, sin embargo entre tanta oscuridad sale una persona que te alumbra. Aquí nos muestra como tan solo en un ratito puedes enamorarte de una persona, no hace falta tantas palabras ni habladurías: Solo una mirada y un corazón sincero. "Fic tres capítulos"
1. Parte: 1

**_Un ratito:_**

 ** _Amor a primera vista_**

(ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ

* * *

Siempre era tan incomodo estar en estos bailes.

Sabia que su padre era el rey, lo que lo ponía en el rango de príncipe así que por decreto y obligación tenia que asistir a ellos, se supone que en estos instantes estaba en el "Festival de nuevo año" un festival que como su nombre lo dice se celebra cada fin de año para agradecerle a las diosas y festejar que están vivos para vivir y disfrutar un nuevo año.

Sin embargo "esto" no tenia ningún parecido a un festival. Primeramente se encontraban en el lujoso salón del castillo custodiados por decenas de guardias, a penas si la luz de la luna entraba por los grandes ventanales, se ahogaba entre tanta gente y los lujos que lo rodeaban. Segundo, en ves de que todos los presentes estuvieran gososos bailando y disfrutando con música folclórica, estaban tranquilos comiendo aperitivos y bailando danzas sincronizadas como si fueran maquinas. Y tercero el lugar en ves de estar lleno de personas amables y que te aprecian, estaba lleno de nobles príncipes duques y cualquier otra persona de alta alcurnia, todos personas hipócritas y engreídas que lo apresaban con preguntas solo para ver que error cometiera y echárselo en cara.

Los hombres lo único que hacían era sobre valorarse sacando a flote su actitud de superioridad y actitud engreída mientras con indirectas y sonrisas fingidas lo único que hacían era pelearse para ver quien era mejor.

Las mujeres atacadas de maquillaje y joyas se la pasaban mostrando sus hijas ante él, pues lo único que querían era que se interesara por alguna de las jóvenes nobles pero ninguna le llamaba la atención lo cual hacia enfadar a las mujeres. También se mantenían sentadas en las mesas mientras seguian con su vista a las personas para ver en que momento se equivocaban y poder chismear entre sí mientras rumoraban cosas de las personas, tal como una serpiente sigue a su rata para ver cuando se despista y pueda casarla para tragarla como su cena y satisfacerse.

En ese momento el joven y apuesto príncipe Link se encontraba en el trono brillante de oro que le correspondía estar al lado de su padre. Ahí se encontraba sentado solo viendo a las personas ir y venir mientras estas se presentaban ante él mostrando sus fingidas y blancas sonrisas mientras él con un asentimiento de cabeza los saludaba con respeto. A pesar de lo que hacia, su mente estaba desconectada del lugar como si lo que hiciera fuera una rutina tan seguida y cotidiana que su cuerpo correspondía por si solo estando programado para saber que hacer.

— _" El festival no es este donde estas rodeado de personas con mascaras falsas, el verdadero festival es el que se encuentra afuera de estas enormes paredes que me apresan" —_ Pensó para si mismo. Como deciaba estar a fuera con su pueblo disfrutando del verdadero festival. Un festival que se celebra en la ciudadela "El festival de la gentuza" era como los descarados nobles le llamaban cuando la realidad era otra, ahí era donde convives con innumerables de personas humildes y amables, donde la comida es tan sencilla que es sumamente exquisita acompañada de sus dulces y saboreables postres y manjares. Donde hay cantidades grandes de juegos donde puedes divertirte y ganas premios. Si ese festival, donde encuentras a personas verdaderas y al final disfrutas de los hermosos juegos artificiales que dan inicio a un nuevo año. Pero no es que después de el festival "de la realeza" no se vieran ni apreciaran, si no que tenia que verlos rodeado de toda esa gente comparada con serpientes, en ves de apreciarlos con gente verdadera.

— _"Como me gustaría salir de aquí y poder estar con alguna persona que no fuera alguno de estos tontos nobles" —_ Suspiro. Las personas ya se habían terminado de presentar así que por un momento cerro los ojos, se sentía muy aburrido que por un segundo sintió como se dormía.

—.

— ¡Joven Link despierte!, no se duerma — Una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes le había hablado con un tono de voz un poco mas fuerte para despertar al príncipe, teniendo éxito. Esta era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pero desde lejos se notaba que no era ninguna noble o mujer de alta sociedad, pues estas vestían con exageración y cosas ostentosas sin embargo ella solo llevaba un vestido de color crema brillante, tenia descubierto los hombros y era largo de una fina tela con un adorno plateado en su cintura. En su cuello llevaba un collar sencillo de color oro, vestía de manera tan sencilla pero se miraba hermosa y refinada ademas de madura, su cabellera estaba completamente recogida en un chongo* de lado caído a su hombro.

El príncipe vestido de color blanco y hombreras doradas se despertó de su pequeño sueño volviendo a sentarse recuperando su postura.

Y así pudo ver a la mujer que tenia en frente. Soltó un gran suspiro lleno de alivio y con una gran sonrisa se levanto e hizo una reverencia — Hola Tara, No sabes cuan me alegra que hayas venido, entre tanta gente hipócrita ya me estaba ahogando — Comento a lo bajo solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Ella rió por lo bajo — Jovencito ¡que manera de referirte a ellos! aunque no lo quieras tienes que tratarlos con respeto, sin importar que sean.

Rio encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Sin importar que sean maquinas fabricantes de chismes? — La dama se llevo la mano a la boca tratando de no reírse. Ella era una sirvienta Hyliana, pero debido a su lealtad y su buen trabajo es considerada como de la familia pues ella misma vio crecer al joven junto con Impa, la nana oficial del joven una sheika guerrera comandante de las tropas Hyruleanas.

Ella lo miro con falso reproche recobrando la cordura — ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?

El príncipe Volvió a soltar una risa y se inclino un poco mas para empezar hablar un poco mas bajo — ¿Sabes que hasta acá se escuchan los cuchicheos de todas esas mujeres?

Ella rió y presto oreja, aunque no fuera de su incumbencia era imposible que no les llegaran los rumores creados por las nobles pues eran tantos y rumores muy pesados que todos los reinos y provincias se enteraban.

— La esposa de Lord Hat. Dijo que la esposa de el duque de Ordon le había contado que la hija de la esposa de el consejero de Rontinberg le había dicho que la madre de Alan el hijo del noble de Rude, le había contado que la princesa Lisa se había revelado ante su madre la esposa del Duque de Cost. Y que le había dicho "Vieja mandona arrugada" Y que antes de irse para casarse con un campesino le había dicho a su padre "Viejo gordo mandilón" y después azoto la puerta y se fue dejándolo sin herederos mas que su bebé el príncipe Leo — Después de que el príncipe le hubiera dicho tan tremendo rumor se echaron a reír. Pero es que era inevitable no escuchar a las damas pues sus voces resonaban en la estancia como cacatúas con un micrófono.

Ella seso en su risa — Diosas ¡que mujeres! no le tienen compasión a nadie.

— Ni que lo digas, lo mejor es estar lejos de ellas para evitar peligro, pero dudo mucho a te importe lo que digan de ti ¿verdad?

Ella hizo un ademan con la mano expresando que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el hecho de estar en la boca de todas las mujeres — A mi no me importa, llevo trabajando aquí lo suficiente como para aprender como ignorarlas y digan lo que digan de mi, se que no es cierto.

Dado que era una mujer de baja sociedad, el hecho de que estuviera en ese tipo de bailes molestaba a muchas de las ostentosas mujeres que lo único que hacían era menospreciarla, y cada vez que la veían la seguian con la mirada de arpías que tenían. La consideraban una mujer "irrespetuosa" pues varias veces ella había tenido roses con las nobles donde las ponía en ridículo, ya que se defendía y decía sus "verdades", ademas, la miraban como alguien menos que ellas, pero la verdad era que le tenían envidia por su belleza natural donde a pesar de su estatus había cautivado a muchos hombres durante sus años en el palacio y cuando ella era joven y empezó a trabajar en él, las mimas mujeres de ahora la odiaban pues se había llevado la atención de todos los príncipes y nobles de aquel entonces.

Sin embargo ella nunca contrajo matrimonio con alguno de ellos lo cual hacia enojar mas a las mujeres.

EL lo miro con picaría — Eso quiere decir que lo de Selil el consejero de mi padre ¿No son nada mas que simples rumores? — La mujer abrió los ojos al máximo y se puso colorada.

Le dio un discreto y suave golpe en su dorso — ¡joven que es lo que dices! cuida tus palabras.

Rio con ganas por su comportamiento — Verdad— termino sentenciando.

Tara lo fulmino con su mirada haciendo que el joven príncipe riera nervioso.

Pero la mirada de la mujer cambio llevándose la mano a la boca recordado algo — Diosas ¡Se me había olvidado! pobre la deje sola, ahora vuelvo.

Link la miro extrañado mientras ella se iba por un momento. Dio un suspiro y dispuesto a esperar a la mujer se sentó en el trono de nuevo, apoyo su brazo en el antebrazo y sostuvo una parte de su cara con su puño cerrado, mientras volvió a cerrar por un momento mas lo ojos.

—.

— Te dije que ya volvía, ¡no te duermas que luego dirán muchas cosas de ti! — Abrió los ojos y de nuevo vio a la mujer. Se reincorporo y le sonrió.

— ¿Que te parece? "príncipe de Hyrule se duerme en medio baile por que todos los presentes lo aburrían" — La mujer se rio ante su comentario.

— No tienes remedio.

— Por cierto ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Querías mostrarme algo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y con la mirada empezó a buscar algo — ¿Donde se metió? ¡SIEMPRE SE ME ESCAPA!

Link rió y también busco con la mirada para averiguar que era lo que la mujer le mostraría. Pero mientras buscaba su mirada se topo con una joven, una joven ojiazul de caballera larga suelta y dorada. En su cabeza llevaba un anillo de color oro sencillo pero brillante, ella vestía con un vestido sencillo pero hermoso, la falda era azul marino larga y de tela caída, en su cintura llevaba un pequeño listón negro que terminaba con un adorno plateado en forma de moño y la blusa del vestido era blanca sin mangas con un encaje arriba de color azul que cubría una parte de cuello dejando ver sus pálidos brazos.

Se quedo anonado ante la belleza natural de la joven rodeada de nobles que al parecer también habían sido atrapados por la belleza y sonrisa verdadera de la joven.

Su vestimenta y aspecto eran sencillos lo cual la diferenciaba de todas las otras jóvenes que estaban en la estancia, pero con tanta sencillez se miraba completamente radiante.

Escucho suspirar a la mujer — Ahí estas — Ella bajo de la pequeña plataforma donde estaba el trono y llego con la joven que reía nerviosa al ser hostigada por tantos nobles.

Tara llego a su encuentro y cuando la joven la vio suspiro aliviada.

Ella hizo una reverencia y tomo a la joven del antebrazo — Lo siento jóvenes tendrán que disculparme pero necesito un poco de la muchacha — Ellos entendiendo asintieron y despidieron de la joven.

El par de féminas llego hasta donde Link se encontraba y el no dejaba de apreciar a la joven.

Cuando la rubia levanto la mirada se le congelo la sangre tan solo de estar enfrente del mismo Principie de Hyrule.

Soltó un pequeño grito nervioso de sorpresa y rápidamente hizo una profunda reverencia tomando de tu vestido y agachando su cabeza — ¡Hay! ¡Buenas alteza usted tenga! digo, alteza tenga usted buenas ¡digo! yo.. eh... ah... eh...

El solo le sonrió con ternura y amabilidad y le dijo que levantara la mirada.

La joven se encontró con los ojos opalinos de el príncipe y sonrió nerviosa completamente avergonzada.

— Yo... lo siento alteza.

— Ella — Tomo la palabra tara — Es mi sobrina Zelda, ahora vivirá conmigo por lo tanto lo mas seguro es que vivirá aquí en el castillo y si el rey nos lo permite pronto trabajara aqui.

Link sonrió en sobre manera y se levanto de su lugar, con su mano enguantada tomo la de la joven y la beso tiernamente en modo de saludo.

— Un gusto conocerla señorita Zelda — Dijo viendo a la hermosa joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

— Un gusto conocerlo en persona alteza — Le dio una sonrisa sincera y brillante mientras los dos se miraban solamente. El príncipe sin duda era guapo, comprobando todos los rumores que se decían de el, sobre su belleza interna y externa, era amable y educado no como otros nobles.

Zelda tartamudeo un poco sonrojada. Link la miro extrañado.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella lo miro mas sonrojada y le hablo con timidez — Alteza ya p-ue-ede soltar mi ma-ano.

Link soltó una risita nerviosa y soltó con delicadez la mano de la muchacha. Sintió un sentimiento cálido y suave cuando la sostuvo por eso no había querido soltarla.

Tara entre tanto los miraba con una gran sonrisa picara.

— Bueno, los dejo muchachos así pueden conocerse mejor — Hizo una reverencia ignorando el hecho de que Zelda se espanto cuando dijo eso y la volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos — Con su permiso.

Bajo del la plataforma. Zelda se disculpo un momento con el rubio y bajo deteniendo a su tía.

— Tía Tara no me hagas esto — pidió a la bajo para que solo ella la escuchara — estoy segura de que haré el ridículo enfrente de el si me dejas sola ¡Apenas si pude saludarlo! no quiero que piense que soy una tonta campesina de baja sociedad — Agacho la cabeza triste. Tara tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarla.

— Estarás bien — le dijo con una sonrisa — Tu no eres para nada tonta, y el lo vera, te lo prometo lo conozco mejor que nadie ¿O acaso no recuerdas quien lo vio crecer?

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió — De acuerdo.

Tara la soltó y siguió con su camino.

Zelda dio un gran suspiro y con timidez volvió con el ansioso príncipe que la esperaba levantado.

— Lo siento alteza — Se disculpo con una reverencia.

El sonrió — No te preocupes, me gustara hablar contigo y conocerte ¿Me darías el honor Hermosa dama?

El príncipe le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara, ella sudando un poco lo tomo y los dos fueron a sentarse a una mesa alejada de las personas para platicar cómodamente.

EL par de jóvenes mientras se dirigía a la mesa eran seguidos por las miradas de los nobles.

Las mujeres pelaban los ojos y suspiraban por la nariz con enfado, las jóvenes los miraban anonadas y envidiosas de la rubia.

En especial una joven de cabellos rosas brillantes y ojos grises se topo con la pareja, de furia apretó su vestido rosa palo y arrugaba su nariz en forma de desagrado apretando los dientes — No puede ser.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **OK.**

 **JEJEJEJE HOLA... AMMM HOLA... HEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HOLA EHEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HOLA.**

 **HOLA!  
Si lo se llevo mucho ausente creo que hasta ya tuve hijos xD 0.0.**

 **Si tengo demasiadas explicaciones lo se pero es que tuve algunos pendientes y para amolarla después me enferme y luego esta un problema grave...**

 **ENTRE A LA MALDITA ESCUELA :'( ADIÓS LIBERTAD!**

 **PERO VOLVÍ ya regrese jeje.**

 **Este iba a ser un One-shot pero iba a quedar muy largo así que lo corte, mañana subiré la otra parte.**

 **YYYY dejenme decirles que este es una compensación por mi ausencia ademas tengo varios one-shot pre- terminados y pre- empezados, osea que son varios en los que eh estado trabajando para compensarlos ;)**

 **De hecho e estado trabajando en subir capítulos en mi fic :Fin de semana en el hotel" Les tengo una sorpresa ahi asi que esperenme pronto.**

 **LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE VOLVI.**

 **Y si es la primera vez que me lees te recomiendo darte una vuelta en mi perfil a penas soy una persona que esta empezando y quiero mejorar en esto.**

 **Si te gusto agrégalo a tus favs y sígueme pues como les dije pronto tendre un monton de historias jeje.**

 **^-^ Baaaaaay!...**


	2. Parte: 2

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE TLOZ NO SON MÍOS SI NO A DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES._**

* * *

 _ **~A~A~A~A~A~A~**_

 _ **Un Ratito : Amor a primera Vista Parte Dos.**_

 _ **~V~V~V~V~V~V~**_

* * *

— ¿Que ocurre Diara? — pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos que tenia aun lado. Abrió los ojos al máximo al ver a los jóvenes y sintió como el alma se le iba.

En otra mesa, el rey estaba sentado junto con algunos nobles maduros con los que conservaba una amistad de atañó mientras reían y disfrutaban.

El hombre peli azul que se encontraba al lado del rubio rey se percato de la escena.

— Octavio— Le hablo el hombre a su amigo de años

— ¿Que ocurre Franklin? — Le cuestiono volteando a verlo con sus ojos Zarcos mostrando su barba rubia que le fomentaba madurez.

Franklin señalo a la pareja y el rey abrió los ojos al máximo.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Link se acerca a una muchacha y se le mira contento! — Exclamo Feliz zarandeando al pobre hombre.

Link caballerosamente jalo la silla de Zelda para que ella se sentara y después la acomodo par después él pudiera sentarse.

— Y bien, cuéntame algo de ti — Pidió ansioso Link de conocer a la joven.

— Oh, bueno yo... no soy una persona tan interesante alteza, le pido disculpas, así que usted puede empezar.

— Mmm de acuerdo. Soy Link príncipe de Hyrule tengo diecisiete años, mi padre es el rey Octavio cuarto, mi madre la reina Olivia murió hace diez años, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas por lo tanto soy el único heredero al trono, claro si algo llegara a pasarme, mi primo Alejandro hijo de mi tío Leonard tendría que sustituirme cuando cumpla veintiuno y... ¡Ah! lo mas importante, soy soltero — le dijo lo ultimo riendo haciendo que la joven riera también.

Hasta su risa era hermosa.

— Wow, jamas me imagine eso de usted respetable alteza.

— Tampoco yo. Pero ahora háblame algo de ti.

— Bueno, Soy Zelda Harkinian, tengo diecisiete años y ... — Paro un momento. Agacho la cabeza mientras tomando un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con el mostrando su nerviosismo, no estaba segura de lo que diría, tal vez el esperaba algo mas de ella y no lo que era en realidad.

La miro extrañado y por un acto reflejo tomo la barbilla de la joven para que lo viera — Si no quieres decirme lo respeto — le dijo con ternura.

Se sonrojo mucho y sacudió la cabeza desechando esas ideas — No, esta bien, disculpe. Yo en unos días viviré con mi Tía Tara ya que el Rey le autorice que pueda vivir en el palacio. Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace dos meses, y tengo una hermana pequeña de cinco años llamada Any —. Rió un poco al recordar a su pequeña hermana traviesa — Es algo dificil y triste pues yo los conocí bien y viví con ellos pero ella a penas es una niña y cuando crezca solo yo estaré para verla y pues ella con el paso de los años olvidara sus rostros y no los recordara — Ella le sonrió con nostalgia.

Link se sintió terrible por hacer recordar ese momento a la joven — Lo siento, no debí si te incomodaba.

— ¡No! no se preocupe alteza... respetable... príncipe... A... esta bien.

Ella sonrió sincera y el le correspondió.

Siguieron Hablando durante muchos minutos, Zelda resulto ser una chica increíble bondadosa amable y sobre todo: Verdadera.

Link por su parte era completamente diferente a lo que Zelda se imaginaba: Era listo, atento, amable, tierno, bondadoso, era un joven excepcional y para nada engreído ni grosero como otros.

Sin embargo su conversación fue interrumpida por la gruesa voz del rey que se escucho resonar por toda la estancia.

— SU ATENCIÓN.

La orquesta dejo de tocar por un minuto y le prestaron atención al rey.

— Primeramente gracias a todos por asistir a este "humilde" festival de nuevo año — Todos aplaudieron. Link por su parte mientras lo hacia, rodó los ojos pues la palabra "Humilde" no seria la que el utilizaría.

— Por otra parte llego la parte donde los invito a bailar en lo que mi hijo Link único heredero al trono, príncipe de Hyrule decide con que señorita debe bailar MÚSICA.

La orquesta empezó a tocar una música armoniosa y clásica.

Link se tenso ante las palabras de su padre pero se dio cuenta al instante de que ya sabia con quien bailar. Se alegro por la buena música a pesar de que pocos eran los que bailaban, para ser exactos Franklin y su esposa, Selil y Tara y unas cuantas otras personas las que mejor les agradaban a Link.

Él se levanto de su asiento, acción que llamo la atención de todos.

— Señorita Zelda Harkinian, ¿me haría el favor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Zelda abrió los ojos al máximo ¿Bailar con el futuro Rey de Hyrule? Ni en sus mas locos sueños se lo hubiera imaginado así que temblorosa y dudosa tomo la mano enguantada del joven.

La ayudo a levantarse y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Las nobles ardían en celos y algunas hasta lloraban en silencio.

Todos miraron la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que el príncipe desde hace muchos años no había bailado con alguna joven ya que siempre se escabullía para no hacerlo, así que a todos les sorprendió que lo hiciera de buena gana y el mismo halla invitado a la muchacha.

Los que se encontraban bailando hicieron una reverencia al príncipe y la muchacha siendo correspondidos de la misma forma y se retiraron para dejar al Link y a Zelda bailar juntos.

Link hizo una reverencia a Zelda y ella igual, estaba nerviosa pues todos la veían y bailaría con el mismísimo príncipe de Hyrule.

— _"Y el favor se lo debo a mi tía Tara. Gracias tía por siempre ayudarme — Pensó con sarcasmo_

El príncipe tomo su pequeña cintura y con la otra mano tomo la suya mientras le sonreía y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

Zelda puso su mano sobrante en el hombro de Link.

La música se volvió mas tranquila con un poco de parsimonia, tenia un tono suave y romántico. Empezaron bailando algo lento con uno que otro paso torpe, pero después agarrando practica y sincronizados fueron bailando por toda la pista mientras daban vueltas.

Link y Zel se miraban a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear mientras se sonreían alegres.

Link miraba los ojos azul cielo de la joven mientras se perdía entre su brillo admirándolos como si mirara al mismo Cielo y se perdiera en su hermosura.

Zelda miraba sus ojos marinos, mientras bailaban sentía como si estuvieran en el mismísimo océano y estuviera bailando en el príncipe al compás de sus olas.

El vestido de la muchacha se movía al conforme su danzar haciendo que con esa sonrisa se mirara radiante, poniendo arder en celos no solo a las nobles si no también a los nobles jóvenes, ya que Zelda estaba con el príncipe y no con ellos.

El príncipe le dio una vuelta a la muchacha haciendo que su cabello ondeara al igual que su vestido para después volverla a unir a el.

— _" Valla— Pensó Link — al fin encontré en este lugar a una persona que no tiene mascaras ni es como todos los demás. Hace que sienta una calidez enorme en mi corazón."_

 _— "Jamas pensé que el príncipe fuera así de tierno, me trata como una persona normal a pesar de mi estatus, aunque el aun no lo sabe... me siento tan bien con él"_

 _— "Ella es hermosa"_

 _— "El es guapisimo, tanto por dentro como por fuera"  
_

 _— "Es verdadera"_

 _— "No es como lo imagine"_

 _— "Siento una calidez enorme con ella y no la quiero soltar"_

 _— "Eso solo puede comprobar una cosa"_

 _— "Es..."_

 _— "Es..."_

— Amor a primera vista — Susurraron al mismo.

Con una ultimo acorde la música se termino al igual que su baile quedándose viendo a los ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta.

Todos aplaudieron, unos de buena gana y otros de no tan buena.

Las palabras se les habían salido, y se miraron confundidos por un momento y algo sonrojados, se habían quedado en la misma posición y no se separaban a pesar de que la música se había acabado haciendo que las personas las miraran confundidas.

Tara los miraba sorprendía pero con una sonrisa.

El hombre castaño que tenia aun lado se acerco para susurrarle al oído.

— Crees que sea...

— Tal vez...

Link le ofreció el brazo a Zelda para que lo tomara eh irse a sentar a la mesa. Ella lo acepto y se sentaron.

Ya sentados Link estaba dispuesto a decir algo, estaba seguro de que a pesar de tan poquito tiempo ese "sentimiento" significaba solamente una cosa.

— Yo...

— ¡Príncipe Link! — Oyeron como una voz femenina le hablaba al príncipe. Cerro sus ojos al ser interrumpido. Este se viro y encontró a la responsable con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

— Hola Princesa Diara — Saludo sonriente.

— Hola alteza, ¡Cuanto tiempo que no le veía! — Se sentó a la izquierda de Link la cual estaba desocupada — Y bien Link ¿Como te ah ido? — Soñadora apoyo sus brazos en las mesas y sin dejar de ver al rubio apoyo su cabeza en sus manos sin siquiera voltear a ver a la rubia.

EL príncipe le presto mucha atención a el hablar de la princesa Diara que no se dio cuenta de que había descuidado a Zelda por completo.

Entraron en una conversación afectuosa y animada, Zelda poco a poco se sintió excluida e incomoda. Sentía las miradas de los demás nobles y hasta a lo lejos miraba las blancas sonrisas de unos de ellos llenos de burla y desprecio. Las mujeres empezaron a murmurar mientras la veían lo cual la hizo sentir peor.

Con nerviosismo se rasco las manos y jugaba con sus dedos.

— Oye — le hablo una voz fémina en forma de susurro, Zelda se voltio y vio a una mujer ostentosa de cabello rojo y mirada verde — Déjalo así, el príncipe siempre usa a las chicas que ve solas para desaburrirse, luego las deja cuando encuentra algo mejor o cuando la princesa Dara le hace caso—. Mintió sintiéndose "Triste" por la joven— Todos te están viendo y ven como te avergüenzan, no te ilusiones ni te creas especial. — La mujer la vio por un momento con una sonrisa y con su trabajo hecho se fue.

Zelda se sintió triste y usada. En efecto todos la miraban.

Se sintió horrible, al final de todo si resulto ser un príncipe mas, ¿Que se creía como para hacerle eso? la trato como su juguete y engaño con una mirada tierna pero falsa.

Dándole una ultima vista a la pareja, lentamente se levanto de su asiento para después retirarse del lugar saliendo del salón de bailes.

Diara sonrió al ver que Zelda se había ido y le dio una mirada cómplice a su madre.

Link por su parte ya estaba harto de las habladurías de la joven, lo único que quería era safarse de ella y poder platicar con la hermosa joven.

— Y eso es todo príncipe Link — Escucho decir a la princesa — Bueno ¡Adiós! hasta luego — Se levanto e Hizo una reverencia y paso a retirarse para con su familia.

Suspiro aliviado — Menos mal —. Voltio para donde se supone que estaría Zelda pero lo único que vio fue su silla vacía.

* * *

 ** _Amor a Primera Vista._**

* * *

— Lo sabia — dijo con voz quebradiza, y con su mirada gacha viendo hacia el suelo — Todos son iguales, no pensé que el fuera como esos nobles, se miraba tan verdadero pero era una mascara — Suspiro y después gruño con enfado — Pero ¿En que pensaba? luego luego me atonte con alteza, el no tendría por que fijarse en mi, solo vine hacer el ridículo. Para que tuve que hacerle caso a mi Tia Tara — Nego con la cabeza— ¡Hay Zelda a quien engañas! bien que quería venir, pero ahora comprobaste que nadie se fijaría en ti ¡Tonta!

Ella estaba en uno de los jardines reales, la verdad no sabia si podía estar ahí pero en esos momentos no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.  
Su mirada se perdió entre la pequeña laguna que estaba cubierta por algunas flores de diversos colores que flotaban encima del liquido transparente.

Podía ver su reflejo, de como se había arreglado como nunca solo para venir a un tonto festival que no se comparaba en nada al festival de la ciudadela.

— Nadie se fijaría en mi... — Repitió en forma de susurro perdiéndose en su reflejo.

— ... Yo si lo haría.

Dio un pequeño salto y soltó un chillido ante el susto.

Desde su banca se dio la vuelta para ver al príncipe Link que se encontraba viéndola con ternura y preocupación, no se imagino que la vendría a buscar e ignoro por completo las palabras que había dicho.

— ¿Cuanto lleva ahí alteza? — Cuestiono con curiosidad.

Link dio unos pasos acercándose a un árbol que estaba cerca para acariciar su tronco, sintiendo la rasposidad tan caracterizada de este entre las yemas de sus dedos.

— Creo que lo suficiente.

— Alteza, no es por insultarlo ni mucho menos pero ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a que no debía espiar a las personas? — Pregunto con algo de molestia.

El solo seguía viendo el tronco y soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica.

— No cuando se trata de mi.

Zelda trago un poco de saliva, seguramente escucho como se reprochaba en voz alta y las palabras que había dicho sobre el... Las palabras que había dicho de el. ¡Seguramente las escucho! ¡Ofendió a la alteza!

Nerviosa y tartamudeando se levanto rápidamente eh hizo una profunda reverencia.

— Alteza yo... hee yo lo siento tanto... no era ... no era... Lo siento.

Link se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros para que se levantara, al hacerlo se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos aqua marinos de la muchacha mientras con ternura le acomodaba uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja y después paso a acariciar una de sus ruborizadas mejillas.

— A-a-lteza...

— Link.

— ¿Que?

— Bueno ese es mi nombre ¿No? Me gustaría que me llamaras como tal, no tienes por que referirte a mi con esos términos y ademas aquí entre nos... — Se acerco y le susurro en el oído — Eso me hace sentir viejo.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risa pero también se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido del joven, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que sintió como Link pasaba sus manos hasta su cintura y se aferro a ella en un abrazo muy tierno.

— P-rin... L-ink...

— Olvídate de todo y de todos — le dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello y suspiraba profundamente — Se que puede ser algo atrevido de mi parte pero, algo en ti me hace estremecer y hace que no quiera separarme de ti, tal vez pienses que es un capricho de este tonto príncipe pero es cierto desde que te vi me pareciste una persona sincera ademas de hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y eso hace que quiera estar contigo todo el tiempo, a pesar de que acabo de conocerte: Me has flechado.

Se separo un poco y vio a los ojos a la sorprendida muchacha, con esas palabras se olvido de todo, de la princesa, de los nobles, del festival del horrible momento que paso. Todo se fue a la basura y en esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos y nadie mas.

Con su mano, Link toco los rosados y entre abiertos labios de la joven pensando en que lo único que quería era probarlos y descubrir su sabor.

Poco a poco fue inclinándose acercando su rostro al de Zelda, quien parecía estar mas nerviosa que nada, esto no paso por desapercibido para el príncipe.

— Recuerda que ya nada importa — Le susurro haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

Por un momento ella también mando todo al diablo, estaba cociente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero también estaba cociente de los sentimientos que florecieron dentro de ella.

Sus labios se rosaron haciendo que con ese pequeño pero intimo contacto sus ansias se incrementaran así que Link decidió cortar la distancia.

... Pero antes de que pudieran unir sus bocas una voz se escucha por los rincones del jardín.

— ¡LINK!

Los jóvenes se separaron ante tremendo grito y al reconocer la voz el príncipe jalo a la fémina y junto con ella se escondió tras una pared.

La a preso tras la pared poniendo sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza mientras se mantenía pegado a ella para que no los encontraran.

— ¿Pero que...? — Zelda fue callada por la mano de Link.

— Shhh, ella tiene un oído tremendo si haces cualquier movimiento o ruidito ella te escuchara y estaremos muertos.

Ella por su parte solo asintió y en silencio rogó para que no los encontraran.

— ¡Link! Donde te metiste.

En efecto. La persona que los buscaba era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa de Luris*: Diara.

El príncipe se movió un poco y por accidente piso una pequeña ramita la cual crujió, y con ese ruidito fue suficiente como para que la joven los escuchara.

La muchacha con oídos de sabueso (herencia de su madre) presto toda la atención al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?

—.

— Demonios — mascullo Link a lo bajo. Si ella los encontraba estaba seguro de que haría un escándalo y no tendría ni la mas mínima consideración en usar ese chisme en su contra, lo cual no solo lo afectaría a él, si no también a la dignidad de Zelda.

La princesa se acerco mucho a donde ellos estaban, Link solo se pego todo lo que pudo a Zelda y apretaba lo ojos con fuerza.

Cada paso que daba se acercaba mas a la pared.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Cuando menos lo pensaron ella ya estaba en la esquina dispuesta a verificar que era lo que había en la pared.

Un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la izquierda y estarían acabados.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA~~~~~**

* * *

 **Lo se, se que quieren matarme por dejarle ahí y por cortar la escena del beso jijijiji.**

 **Me gusta dejarle en suspenso.**

 **NOTA: LOS (*) QUE EH PUESTO SE LES DARA SIGNIFICADO HASTA EL FINAL OSEA (Y ESPERO) EL SIGUIENTE CAP :).**

 **Gracias a: "Leo2008" y a "Hola" por sus comenatrios (Jejeje saludos y un Hola para "Hola" ^-^)**

 **Bueno eso fue todo mañana sigo subiendo la parte 3 Adioooooos.**

 **Bay bay ^-^ *0* ...**


	3. Parte: 3

**_Un_ _ **ra** tito:_**

 ** _Amor a primera vista  
Parte Tres_**

 _ **"Tu pupila se proyectó en mi pupila y el iris del amor se fraguó con tu sonrisa"**_

 _ **"Maria Diaz"**_

— ¿Pero quien esta...?

— Buenas noches alteza.

Cuando la joven escucho una segunda vos femenina dio un brinco y para la suerte de la pareja esta se dio la vuelta.

— Bu-enas noches comandante Impa, realmente no esperaba encontrarla en esta velada ¿Que a caso no llegaría mañana? — Pregunto con nerviosismo. Frente a ella estaba Impa, la tan querida comandante de las tropas hyruleanas una Sheikah que servia a la familia real antes de que el príncipe Link llegara a este mundo.

— Volví antes de lo esperado.– Hizo referencia de su largo viaje a Kakariko – Pero creo que la que debiera hacer las preguntas soy yo ¿Que hacia aquí alteza? este lugar es privado solo para el uso del joven Link y solo el y el que tenga permiso del príncipe puede entrar.

— Bueno yo... me perdí, y estaba buscando la salida — Mintió. En realidad solo quería buscar a el príncipe y verificar que no estuviera con esa "aldeana sucia". Eso seria lo único que le podría faltar, que su añorado príncipe se terminara escabullendo con una pueblerina sin modales de clase baja.

— Pues con mucho gusto yo puedo escoltarla al salón. Sigame por favor — Le ofreció sabiendo sus verdaderas intenciones, así que refunfuñando a lo bajo Diara decidió seguir a la sheikah, no sin antes darle un ultimo visto a el muro misterioso, para después seguir con su camino.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes rubios al no sentir la presencia de las féminas, se dieron la grata libertad de soltar un profundo respiro, liberando así toda la tensión que tenían retenida en sus cuerpos, y tomando un nuevo aire con el cual aclimatarse un poco de la resiente situación.

Con lentitud, a sabiendas de que estaban solos, Zelda decidió soltarse del agarre del joven príncipe, le dio una ultima mirada sintiendo un mar de emociones al verlo directo a los ojos, unos ojos hermosos de un azul marino apocados por la duda y confusión de las que pudieran ser sus siguientes acciones. Llenándolo de desconcierto y tristeza, la joven rubia se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a el aristócrata para después emprender camino.

La confusión e impotencia no pudo evitar embriagarlo, seguramente la joven se sintió incomoda y resentida, pensando que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Ningún príncipe de la nada le dice semejantes palabras a una pueblerina que acababa de conocer esa misma noche, aunque no sea algo imposible sin duda no era algo común. Era bien sabido por todos que para llegar a tener aunque sea un cosquilleo por alguien deberías pasar mucho mas tiempo con esa persona, conocerla mas a ciencia cierta. Pero, había algo en esa dama, algo tan diferente a cualquier otra que lo cautivo con una sola encantadora y tímida sonrisa. Tenia esa luz interna que nadie mas poseía en aquel lugar, una única cualidad que a vista de muchos era una boba e infantil cosa, que carecía de importancia : Tenia la cualidad de ser verdadera, y no una mascara mas del montón con sonrisas y sentimientos falsos, toda ella era tan verdadera que era difícil distinguir si estaba soñando despierto mientras seguía sentado en el trono viendo ir y venir a los nobles. Pero no, ella era única y verdadera, y ahora, la única persona a la cual le hubiera gustado conocer mas que así mismo estaba parada frente a el extendiéndole la mano ofreciéndole un guante blanco...

Esperen ¿estaba frente a el ofreciéndole un guante?

— Eres muy descuidado, dejaste caer tu guante cuando nos escondimos, si aquella princesa de cuento lo hubiera visto, ni siquiera Impa hubiera podido salvarnos — La joven no se había ido, estaba frente a él con una sonrisa invitándolo a tomar la prenda que por descuido había dejado caer.

Por inercia voltio a ver su mano la cual para su sorpresa estaba descubierta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se le cayo. Con energías un poco mas renovadas tomo la prenda y volvió a ponérsela para después volver a sondearle a la joven.

Estaba a punto de mencionar algo cuando sus palabras murieron en sus labios siendo callado por la dama.

— Debo admitir que esas palabras tuyas me dejaron muy sorprendida, pero no por eso debes creer que puedo corresponderte así como así, debes entender que yo no soy como aquellas jóvenes que se morirían en tu presencia.

Link rió un poco — Tu no eres como ellas, créeme tu eres especial.

Ella sonrió con timidez – Y... ahora ¿que podemos hacer alteza?

Ladeo un poco la cabeza – ¿Hacer que?

Zelda rió un poco ante la inocencia del joven – Bueno... es de noche, todos los nobles están concentrados en sus mundos, el festival de la ciudadela a penas si ha empezado así que... ¿por que no...? – Pero mejor cayo, esa no era una buena idea, no, era una pésima idea ¿como le pediría semejante cosa a el mismísimo príncipe de Hyrule? ¡Que osadía!

– Me estas proponiendo... ¿que nos escapemos del castillo?

– Bueno... no es exactamente lo que quería decir– Replico titubeando – Bueno en realidad si... ¡digo no! lo que quería explicar es que... es que... ya mejor... me... callo.

Link no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, pero callo al recibir la mirada llena de reproche de la pueblerina.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro del muchacho, y ladeando la cabeza de manera tierna le dijo a la joven:

– No seria mala idea irnos por un momento.

– Espere ¿Esta aceptando?

En respuesta el le dio una encantadora sonrisa y asintio afirmativamente.

Link sin previo aviso tomo la mano de la joven y emprendieron carrera. Comenzarón a correr sigilosamente por los jardines del castillo, hasta llegar a una especie de laberinto (Como el que cruza Link en OOT) este estaba custodiado por guardias que vigilaban cada rincón. Por un momento, al ver tanta seguridad, Zelda le comento a el joven príncipe que lo mejor era volver a el salón, sin embargo este le hizo saber que conocía estos jardines a la perfección y que el evitar y burlar a los guardias era mas fácil de lo que parecía.

Observando con atención y esperando el momento correcto, se escondieron detrás de un muro cubierto de ramas y hojas. Cuando el primer guardia dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda y el otro cuidaba la derecha, el príncipe jalo el brazo de la muchacha y corrieron sin ser vistos, para poder llegar hacia el siguiente muro. La estrategia fue repetida un par de veces hasta que pudieron salir a la reja principal, sin embargo al estar cuidada por un par de guardias, Link la guió a un lugar secreto donde aseguro podrían salir sin problemas.

Llegaron a uno de los jardines que se encontraba del otro lado del castillo, Link la guió hasta un muro donde había muchos arbustos, busco entre ellos y descubrió un agujero suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiera pasar por el sin algún problema.

La joven pueblerina vio con asombro el hueco y después al muchacho así sucesivamente por un par de veces con los ojo y boca entre abierta.

– ¿Soprendia?

— Mucho

— Yo también lo estuve cuando era niño y lo encontré, por suerte yo soy el único que lo sabe y no un ladrón — Sonrió complacido, después voltio a ver a la muchacha — A menos de que tu seas una ladrona.

Ambos traspasaron por debajo de la gran muralla, primero él y luego ella, recibiendo ayuda del joven para levantarse. Una ves fuera los jóvenes entre juegos y risas, avanzaron hacia la ciudadela directo hacia el folclórico festival. Antes de llegar hacia el bullicio de gente, Zelda le había comentado a Link que sus ropajes no eran los mas adecuados para el ambiente, al traer puestas tantas joyas y cosas elegantes y delicadas llamaría la atención haciendo que los descubrieran, trayendo consigo consecuencias graves.

Por lo tanto él, decidió desprenderse de sus hombreras así como sus guantes, brazaletes y de la tiara que portaba sobre su cabeza y demostraba su titulo de príncipe, se las entrego a la chica y esta las escondió en una lejana maseta. AL final, solo portaba una camisa blanca de tela suave y sus pantalones negros y botas largas.

Juntos comenzaron a mezclarse entre las personas que disfrutaban del festival, siendo guiado por ella visitaron varios puestos de juegos y desafíos. Uno en particular llamo la atención del muchacho y este expreso su curiosidad a la joven.

— Tiro con arco— Respondió con una gran sonrisa — das en el blanco a tres de las dianas y ganas un premio.

Sin duda no era algo desconocido para el príncipe, de echo, el arco era de las armas que el mejor manejaba después de la espada queda claro. Durante toda su vida había tenido maestros que le enseñaron el arte de la arqueria, y con el paso de los años este se había vuelto parte esencial en su entrenamiento.

Ambos decidieron jugar. Una ves Link tubo el arco y flecha en sus manos y recibió la señal de el viejo hombre dueño del lugar, preparo el arco y apunto hacia la primera diana. Se concentro y centro toda su atención en el punto rojo. Tenso un poco mas y después soltó la cuerda. la flecha corto el aire y limpiamente se clavo en el objetivo.

Una ves atinando, rápidamente tiro las siguientes dos flechas dando limpiamente en ambos blancos. El hombre se asombro ante la rapidez y elegancia del joven y la facilidad con la que había ganado el juego.

—Felicidades — Le había dicho el hombre con una sonrisa un poco torcida y nerviosa — Has dado en los tres blancos, puedes escoger el regalo que gustes.

El muchacho examino todas las estanterías de regalos siendo estos, desde una simple pulsera hasta grandes y frondosos peluches. Al final, se decidió por el el regalo mas grande que tenia, siendo este un lobo de peluche negro y blanco de ojos azules.

Al recibirlo, Zelda había expresado su duda del por que había escogido semejante premio, mientras con la mirada observaba a lindo lobo de aproximadamente un metro. Como respuesta, recibió el regalo mas una tímida sonrisa del joven, expresando que solo lo había echo por ella.

Abrazo a el gran peluche y ella timidamente le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

...

— Jamas había visto algo así — Comento Link viendo a todas las personas que festejaban con alegría. Ahora se encontraban sentados en una de las muchas mesas que había en uno de los puestos de comida. Habían decidido comer un poco después de recorrer mas de los puestos de juegos y de que la chica demostrara sus grandes habilidades para la puntería y tiro con arco.

Link miraba con curiosidad a todas aquellas personas. ojala se le hubiera ocurrido antes fugarse de el castillo en días de festivales. Las personas convivían unas con las otras reflejando en sus rostros nada mas que sonrisas verdaderas llenas de regocijo, sin duda algo que jamas había visto en el castillo.

— Aquí es demasiado común —Contesto la joven mientras comía uno de los postres que se habían preparado y miraba fijamente la expresión del joven — Las personas se cuidan unas a otras y se divierten sin importar que las conozcan o no. Todos siempre son muy amables y respetuosos.

— Me gustaria que en el castillo fuera igual— Murmuro Link con cierto pesar en su mirada mientras su vista se centraba ahora en un par de tiernos niños que corrían hacia el centro de la ciudadela donde darían comienzo a los alegres bailes.

Zelda siguió sus ojos hasta la escena. Una rápida y fugaz idea cruzo por su mente, y de inmediato tomo la mano de el joven y lo guió hasta las personas que se reunían en el centro, no sin antes encargarle su regalo a la dueña del lugar, una mujer ya mayor, quien conocía y tenia en alta estima a la joven.

— ¿A donde vamos?

— Usted ya me has mostrado sus bailes y danzas, es hora de que yo le muestre las costumbres que se practican entre los ciudadanos.

El joven mostró su inseguridad pero ella lo tranquilizo diciéndole que solo se dejara llevar por el ritmo de la canción y que la siguiera en sus pasos.

Todas las parejas se reunieron en el centro. Las parejas quedaron de frente pero sin tomarse de las manos como era de costumbre, mostrando así que seria una danza movida. Los violines que conformaban la orquesta comenzaron a sonar, seguida de las gaitas y demás instrumentos. Los hombres tanto como mujeres comenzaron a aplaudir de manera sincronizada mientras ponían ambas manos a la derecha de su cabeza, después de un par de aplausos todos tomaron a su pareja y entrelazaron sus brazos mientras comenzaban a dar vueltas a sentidos contrarios para después cambiar de sentido, aplaudían tres veces y repetían una ves mas.

Link seguía a como podía los pasos de la joven, al principio con torpeza, sin embargo después al sentirse mas cómodo y tomando el ritmo sonrió y bailo con mas libertad.

Después de esto todos cambiaron de pareja con las personas de la derecha. Zelda fue a parar con un hombre joven y Link con la hija de este, que no tenia mas de quince anos.

Repitieron los mismos pasos y después las mujeres comenzaron a dar vueltas en su eje mientras los hombres se inclinaban ante ellas. Estas les dieron sus manos y ellos las besaron para después seguir dando vueltas y aplausos.

Las parejas volvieron a rolarse, Link se despidió de la jovencita y recibió a una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes.

Sin embargo para la curiosidad y "Suerte" de Zelda, esta recibió a un niño guapetón y bien vestido de aproximadamente nueve años quien apenas le llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo. Sus mechones negros saltaban mientras bailaba y sonreía coquetamente a la rubia. Todo un galan.

El príncipe no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al ver que la joven tenia que agacharse para poder tomar el brazo del infante y cuando ellos dieron vuela a su pareja la rubia tubo patéticamente que ponerse de cuclillas para que el niño pudiera pasar su brazo sobre su cabeza. Pero a pesar de eso Zelda reía completamente enternecida y felliz con su acompañante haciendo que el pelinegro se riera y sonrojara.

Las parejas volvieron a como empezaron, Link recibió con una sonrisa a Zelda mientras le daba una vuelta.

— Ese galán debería darme consejos — rió él viendo la cara de reproche que le dirija la muchacha.

— Muy lindo debo decir, pero creo que... los rubios de ojos azules me atraen mas, majestad.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, las parejas de dividieron por géneros, las mujeres se alinearon en la izquierda y los hombres frente a ellas.

Ambas lineas se acercaban unas a las otras y después se alejaban.

Los hombres se inclinaron ante ellas haciendo reverencias, y ellas comenzaron a danzar mientras zapateaban y daban vueltas con gracia, recibiendo así varios alagos de los demás hombres que no se encontraban bailando. Luego, tomando de sus vestidos imitaron a los hombres haciendo reverencias, y estos comenzaron a zapatear y a dar pequeños gritos.

Las demás personas miraban contestas y sonrientes a todas las parejas mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la canción ademas de que daban gritos y vitoreos cuando algún genero hacia un buen paso.

Al final todas las parejas se reunieron mientras daban vueltas y brincos. La canción termino con un ultimo acorde haciendo que todas las parejas quedaran pegadas viéndose a los ojos.

— Le dije que podía hacerlo.

— Gracias Zelda.

— Oh vamos, solo siguió mis pasos no fue para tanto.

— No, no es solo por eso, quiero darte las gracias de que al fin pude salir de mi prision, gracias por al fin mostrarme lo que es la realidad y el verdadero mundo, por mostrarme de que no siempre las personas van a ser malas y falsas. Una ves mas puedo confiar en las personas y eso es gracias a ti, por que pude aprender en una noche lo que nunca aprendí hacer en años, y eso, solo te lo debo a ti.

— Oh, alteza usted... no tiene que...

— Claro que si, siempre estaré agradecido por mostrarme la vida fuera del palacio.

Los violines volvieron a sonar pero ahora en una canción mas armoniosa y lenta. Ahora si Link volvió a tomar a Zelda y comenzaron a bailar.

Ella lo tomo por el cuello y él por la cintura, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron ahí en plena pista de baile abrazados y acurrucados. Zelda sentía como se adormilaba ante el suave paso del joven, mientras este le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos.

— ¿Los hacemos volver al castillo? — A lo lejos, dos sombras observaban atentamente a el par de muchachos. El par de ojos verdes buscaron a los carmesí, los cuales estaban cerrados. Vio como la otra mujer aspiraba aire llenando sus pulmones mientras sonreía, por ultimo volvió a ver a la pareja que no quería ni soltarse.

— No Tara, hay que dejarlos disfrutar del momento, ademas dudo que alguna de nosotras pueda separarlos.

La mujer rió. Vio enternecida la escena mientras no paraba de sonreír sintiéndose muy feliz por la joven.

— " _Si tu madre estuviera aquí, hubiera gritado de la emoción, y si mi hermano lo hubiera estado seguramente sentiría ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su pequeña, pero se, que donde quiera que estén ellos se sienten feliz por ti, mi princesa"_ Suspiro.

— Impa, ¿recuerdas cuando tu y yo nos conocimos cuando eramos niñas en este mismo festival?

Ante el recuerdo, la Sheikah rió — Lo recuerdo muy bien, por cabezota te caíste con el ponche y ambas nos mojamos todas.

Ella también rió con algo de vergüenza — Siempre le agradeceré a ese ponche, por que sin el, no hubiera conocido a la que se volvería mi hermana de por vida.

Las mujeres volvieron a reírse y comenzaron a recordar esos momentos de atañó, donde juntas decidieron trabajar e el palacio y de cuantas aventuras habían vivido juntas.

Mientras tanto. El momento mas esperado del festival llego. El cielo comenzó a iluminarse con hermosas luces con diferentes formas y colores. Los fuegos artificiales llegaban a lo mas alto del cielo y explotaban liberando los diversos destellos que alumbraban a toda la ciudadela.

Link y Zelda detuvieron su baile para admirar el acontecimiento, Link la acurruco en su pecho y le beso la cabeza, mientras con grandes sonrisas miraban el espectáculo.

Link al fin se sintió libre, libre de tantas mascaras, libre de tantas sonrisas falsas, de tantos murmullos donde decían cosas a sus espaldas. Al fin sintió un peso menos de encima, podía voltear a cualquier lado sabiendo que nadie lo tendría en la mira viendo a que hora cometía el mínimo error para echárselo en cara. Era libre de bailar por su propia cuenta con la muchacha que quisiera.

Al día siguiente seguro tendría muchos problemas. Muchos. Pero eso ¿Que importaba? Nada valía mas que esa noche, una noche que siempre recordaría, la noche donde descubrió que en un ratito puedes aprender a querer a alguien, y agradecerle eternamente que te halla mostrado el verdadero mundo.

Y a pesar de que, el festival ya se había terminado y casi todas las personas se habían ido ellos siguieron ahí, acurrucados y mirando al cielo, por que aunque se quedaran solos se tendrían uno al otro, y eso, era lo mas importante.

 _"'¿Qué es amor?', me preguntaba una niña. Contesté: ' **verte una vez y pensar haberte visto otra vez** '"  
\- Antonio Machado_

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Hola_**!  
Bueno se supone que, este capitulo debía publicarse hace UUUUUUUUUUU pero no había podido. Esta historia la tengo escrita desde Uuuuuuuuuuuu Pero necesitaba revisarla y esas cosas.

Bueno ese _**FIN**_ en realidad no es muy _**FIN**_. Eh pensado en hacer una secuela, y de echo llevo avanzada en ella. Sin embargo, pienso que la decisión esta en sus manos, si alguno me pide que la publique con gusto lo haré, pues deje demasiadas incógnitas al aire, como sobre la hermana de Zelda o el supuesto trabajo que Zelda podría tener en el castillo.

En fin. No fue un proyecto muy grande, pero espero y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. :) Adiós!

ATTE  
SHEIKA 360...


End file.
